


Sing me to sleep

by Lallo_Edo1969



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallo_Edo1969/pseuds/Lallo_Edo1969
Summary: Edo non canta.O almeno, non finché Lauro non lo trascina al Karaoke
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis & Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Kudos: 4





	Sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Non so più scrivere fluff, perdonate sto schifo   
> Vi amo

Edo non canta. 

O almeno, Edo non canta davanti a Lauro; un po' per vergogna un po' perché non gli va, Lauro l'avrà sentito canticchiare giusto un paio di volte qualche loro canzone e nient'altro.

Quindi quando quella sera gli avevano detto che sarebbero andati da qualche parte a fare serata, non si aspettava di certo che si trattasse di una serata karaoke. 

Lauro se la ride mentre lo trascina per un braccio verso il piccolo palco, ignorando categoricamente tutte le sue imprecazioni finché non si ritrovano davanti a tutti con il testo di una canzone già impostato che aspetta solo loro due. 

E anche quando Edoardo lo minaccia di morte, Lauro lo costringe a scegliere una canzone ed è lì che inizia la piccola vendetta del chitarrista. 

Quando Lauro vede il testo riflettersi sul piccolo schermo davanti a loro, inizia ad imprecare e a supplicarlo di sceglierne un'altra, gliene andrebbe bene anche una dello zecchino d'oro ma si rifiuta di cantare in inglese, e adesso sì che Edo è soddisfatto. 

Vanno fuori tempo almeno una decina di volte perché Lauro sbaglia due parole su tre e a Edoardo viene troppo da ridere, anche se la canzone è tutt'altro che allegra. 

**_"I had all and then most of you_ **   
**_Some and now none of you_ **   
**_Take me back to the night we met_ **   
**_I don't know what I'm supposed to do_ **   
**_Haunted by the ghost of you_ **   
**_Oh, take me back to the night we met"_ **

Nonostante tutto, sono felici.  
E Edo ha talmente tanta voglia di baciare Lauro che si sente ubriaco:   
gli succede sempre più spesso, soprattutto da quando sa che i suoi sentimenti sono ricambiati.

Se non fosse per Lauro che bene o male qualche nota giusta la prende, la gente gli avrebbe già lanciato qualcosa addosso, mentre in disparte Matteo e gli altri se la ridono. 

Il cantante dal canto suo gli si butta addosso di continuo, gli lascia persino un bacio sulla guancia di tanto in tanto e l'unica cosa che vorrebbe Edoardo è nascondersi perché proprio non gli piace cantare davanti a tutti, figuriamoci se tra i presenti c'è anche Lauro. 

Quando la canzone finisce -mai troppo presto comunque- e scendono dal palchetto, hanno entrambi la bocca secca ma per fortuna c'è Matteo che, ancora con le lacrime agli occhi per le troppe risate, gli passa un bicchiere dal contenuto misterioso. 

"Allora Amore mì, piaciuta la sorpresa? Ma lo sai che canti proprio bene?" 

  
Biascica Lauro, canzonatorio. Edo alza il dito medio e borbotta un "mortacci tua" che fa piegare in due dalle risate il minore.  
Lo ammazzerebbe se solo potesse, ma poi ne sentirebbe troppo la mancanza, quindi fanculo: resta lì imbambolato con un sorrisino ebete in faccia ad ammirare lo spettacolo che è il suo fidanzato mentre ride. 

Quando Lauro si ricompone gli scocca un bacio sulle labbra rovinandosi il rossetto rosso fuoco.   
"Dai annamo, che stavolta la scelgo io la canzone va." 

Un giorno di questi probabilmente lo ammazzerà per davvero.


End file.
